


イタズラ悪戯

by anrenshin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin





	イタズラ悪戯

　　这样的捉弄似乎是有点过头了，临也发现，事情他已经无法掌控了。

　　——糟糕了，太不妙了。

　　尽管警钟大做，他也没有停下来的意思，大概是因为，他们谁也不想提前认输吧。

　　折原临也、和平和岛静雄。

　　所谓的犬猿之仲，不过如此，即使在现在的情况下，也仅仅只是战斗，没有人想要提前认输。

　　即使是在接吻。

　　不，也许并不能称作是传统意义上的接吻，应该从临也的捉弄开始说起。

　　大概是，“直接亲上怒气腾腾的小静会发生什么？”这样幼稚又无聊的捉弄，而结果很快就出来了。

　　怒气腾腾依旧是怒气腾腾，但是有那么一瞬，他真的停下来了——停下了准备招呼东西的手。

　　——什么嘛，怪物也不过如此。

　　临也嗤笑了一声，准备撤走。

　　而他失败了。

　　平和岛静雄，这个人形兵器，此刻抓住了他的双臂。

　　——糟糕，胳膊会断。

　　这个念头一瞬间就传了出来，但是整蛊的喜悦还在他脑中叫嚣，肾上腺素过度的分泌让他现在极度兴奋。

　　不如继续捉弄吧，和最讨厌的人接吻这样的人，就算是小静的表现也会很有趣吧。反正这样下去已经暂时无法逃走了……啊——好想吐，真是，既恶心、又令人期待啊。

　　怀着这样的心情，临也低低地发出笑声，舔了一下静雄的嘴。

　　“嘴，张开一下。”

　　“……哈？”

　　静雄显然被这种看起来就脑子不正常的思路绕晕，他蹙着眉发出一声疑惑。

　　——得逞了。

　　在舌头长驱直入的时候，静雄明显愣住了。

　　机会。临也眯起双眼，试图趁这个间隙逃走，而他又失败了。

　　静雄回应了，他张着嘴仅用舌尖就将临也狠狠卷了过去。

　　……？怪物在这时候，也是有人类的思想的吗？不，就算是人类，这个时候也不应该会这个样子吧？果然，怪物就是怪物。

　　临也蹙着眉，试图将他卷回来，就在这个时候，主客场俨然已经更换，而不肯退让的角逐开始上演。

　　——糟糕，变得麻烦起来了啊。

　　一场没有任何暧昧因素的亲吻，宛如斗争一般，每一次交锋都带有血的气息，牙齿、舌头、甚至是嘴唇都变成了武器。

　　双方势均力敌，将这个角逐延长了五六分钟，炽热的呼吸交杂在一起，静雄的额角跳着青筋，终于，他率先推开了临也狠狠地啐了一口。

　　“死跳蚤又要搞什么花样，整个鼻子里都是你的臭味……恶心死了。”

　　“我才应该说吧？小静一点都不懂得接吻的技巧呢？难怪是没有女朋友的吧。那么——呵呵呵，你输了噢，小静。”长时间的亲吻让双方的嘴唇都红润起来，与其说是红润，不如说是红肿，临也用袖子擦了擦嘴，嘴角还在高高扬起。

　　“哈？你想用这种方式一决胜负？死跳蚤果然脑子有问题，我现在就像敲电视一样来把它给敲好——！”

　　“哼哼，很遗憾我并没有换一个脑袋的打算，如果小静要是愿意换一个脑袋的话我倒是很可以帮你把脑袋给割下来噢？”

　　“从刚刚开始就一直在啰啰嗦嗦你真的好烦啊，对了，把你的嘴撕烂、或者把你的嘴堵上就好了吧？啊？临也老弟？”

　　“很遗憾我也没有那种——噢、好危险，差点就被小静抓到了呢，所以说你还是太没用了，都没有办法抓到我还妄谈什么杀了我，小静，你什么时候开始这么喜欢做梦了啊？”

　　这么说着话的时候，静雄伸手一捞，临也敏锐地躲开了攻势。

　　而就在他转身的时候——他万万没有想到，他随便摇晃的帽子被揪在了男人手中，然后是恤衫的后颈。

　　——糟糕，牺牲衣服还来得及。

　　临也丝毫没有犹豫，朝着前方躲去，而意料之中衣服破裂的声音传来，他挣脱一下便从静雄手中出来了，而他的衣服只剩下可怜的前襟还贴在胸前摇摇欲坠，光洁的背部就这么暴露在空气之中。

　　“啊，真可怕啊。那我就先走——”

　　“抓、到、你、了。”

　　话音未落那外套就像是绳子似的甩出，缠绕在临也的脖子上将他狠狠地往后拉。

　　——糟糕了。

　　——真的，糟糕了。

　　——被抓住了。

　　——确确实实，被抓住了。

　　此刻被静雄牢牢抓在手里的临也，依旧是一副挑衅的模样，勾着嘴角看着静雄。

　　然后，那张略带烟味的嘴巴又凑了过来。

　　被堵住了嘴。

　　临也愣了一下。

　　没有办法逃走了。

　　现在他的头正在静雄的双手之间，也就是只要静雄愿意，他随时都有可能丧命于此。

　　但是，有什么开始变得不对起来了。

　　临也眯着眼看去，而静雄也在眯着眼看来，超近距离的对峙之中，隔着那副墨镜，双方也只能看见对方眼中燃烧的怒火。

　　但是，还是很不对，这样的不对劲具体体现在什么样的地方？

　　过于轻柔了，啊是的，过于轻柔了。正是因为能从那双眼睛中看到燃烧的怒火，所以这样的亲吻还是过于轻柔，变得不像小静了。

　　——啧，果然还是无法理解这个怪物。

　　折原临也和平和岛静雄有一种默契，这样的默契体现在他们都不会轻易就让对方处于“比较好过”的状态，所以每一次相见都是一次碰撞，每一次争锋都是热血沸腾，血与汗的交融是对他们最好的诠释。

　　“你这个家伙，还是有点优点的啊。”

　　“……哈？终于你的脑子也坏掉了——吗？不对，小静的脑子根本不能被称作是脑子，是吧？”

　　这次轮到临也有些懵了，大脑还在飞快地运作去反驳一系列的话语。而在他还未说完一句话的时候，他明显感觉到了放在他头两侧的手用力合拢了起来。

　　似乎有头骨碎裂的幻听呢，整个心脏都要被吊起来了。但是折原临也并不会在这个程度上就有所退缩，或者说，他正是在静雄身上追寻这种感官上巨大的刺激。

　　——会死吗？

　　——哈哈，不会喔。

　　他笑了，静雄也笑了。狰狞的笑容在此刻却没有任何突兀的感觉。

　　他知道这个时刻无论对于他还是对于静雄都是一个奇怪的时刻，与平日里相互的追杀不同，就算是怒火已经几乎将二人吞噬殆尽，而那火焰之中也仅仅只带着愤怒那样的爆炸的气息，却丝毫没有任何想要毁灭的念头。

　　对，这样的怒火，夹杂着愉悦的怒火。折原临也清醒地认识到，在这样的盛怒之中的静雄，没有想要杀掉他的念头。

　　就像硬币的两面一样，算计的反面是被算计，而无论如何也无法改变的事实则是，即使是分为两面，它们也始终是一体的。算计的同时也在被算计，被算计的同时也在算计他人，这样来回的拉锯，意义也正在于此。

　　——是捉弄啊，被捉弄了。

　　——明明是要捉弄他的，却反而被他捉弄了，就这样收场是明显不行的。

　　火山的边缘，岩浆迸发带出的热风将最后一丝布料吹落，临也扯住静雄的衣领，口中发出一阵低笑声。

　　“我说小静，要做吗？”

　　是野兽的相互撕扯，是追逐、也是游戏，除此之外没有更好的表达情感的方法。像是过于熟悉彼此而水到渠成，用厌恶代替爱恋，在另一种方向上用自己的方式去征服对方，至于是谁被谁征服，也没有人能定夺。

　　他们在去征服对方的道路上从未停止过，也从来不会轻易就被对方征服。

　　肉体的碰撞、体液的交融、叫喊声谩骂声、嵌进皮肤的指甲、炽热的呼吸。

　　是愤怒、也是欢愉。

　　当愤怒以这样的方式爆发的时候，夹带的欢愉也是无止境的。

　　“我说、很痛啊……小静你、呵……不行啊。还真是可怜啊？到头来还需要让我来带你领略一下成年人的世界？咳……呃……！”

　　即使是眼角也被染红，溢出几点生理性的泪滴，也不会轻易放过任何一个冷嘲热讽的机会。在他们之间，快感与痛总是并存的。

　　折原临也不喜欢痛，但在这样过度紧绷的环境之下，痛感起到的作用也变成了推波助澜，会将感官上的刺激推向最高的顶峰。

　　因为痛是双方的，平和岛静雄也不喜欢痛。

　　野兽在追寻本性的时候，总是会朝着让自己舒适的方向进行，其次才是让对方难堪。

　　而无论是这样的痛还是这样的舒适，都是双方的。

　　“哈……我可以用一把力让你再也体会不到成年人的世界哟，临也老弟。”

　　“喔……我好怕怕噢。”

　　而毕竟，在痛与欢愉之中，他们都做出了让自己欢愉的选择。

　　恶作剧从来不会停下，捉弄与被捉弄也从来不会停下更迭的脚步。

　　这一次和往常，没有什么不同。


End file.
